Hot Intrigue
by the-ginger-lady
Summary: The weasel and Baise are dating, pottors a pot head, pansys a lesbien and How the hell am I am I alweys int he wrong place at the wrong time? Thank god for longbottoms calming te and sanety! Anal, F/F, Language, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, Yuri and brobebly some mor
1. Hot party

**Hot intrigues**

Disclaimer: The character and places are not mine they belong to JK. Rowling and the other stuff. I'm just having fun. (I don't get money for it blah, blah, you know the drill..)

Warning: YAOI (male/male), YURI (female/female), some straight! Lemony.. erm… and the rest of the warnings come with each chapter.

"Talking"

OoOo Blaise's pov oOoO

"It's freezing cold, Draco! And I'm in no mood for being a party boy!" Blaise snapped.

"Come on, Blaise. You can't hide from the rest of the world forever! So you've had some bad breaks, now haven't you?" Draco began to look for something in his coffin. They had stayed at an inn in Hogsmeade during Christmas holidays as one of their expensive gifts happened to be free entrants to all the night clubs there.

"Here!" Draco sees and puts a little key with an oval key ring on it that had a number inscribed in the thin silvery metal, the number 5. "Here, take this. Maybe you'll find some cute chic or something. I'll probably stay here and rest for today. I feel a bit tired. After all, I've been the one having all the fun! Tonight, it's your turn!" He laughs softly and leaves the room.

Blaise stares at the closed door, looks at the key again and suddenly smiles. Maybe it would be his turn to have some fun after all. Draco didn't have to know with whom. He stood up and went straight to his closet to choose the perfect outfit for his favorite night club.

--

**OoOo Club oOoO**

Well, outside the night club, he could hear the music from inside loud and clear. He fumbled for his VIP card and got in. Once inside, he could feel the music bounce through his body like waves. The place was crowded with people! Most of them dancing and jumping to the music, but others were making out in dark corners or deep shadows where they wouldn't be disturbed. Even though nobody cared.

In one of the deepest and darkest corners there are stairs that leads up to private rooms that you could rent if you wanted "further privacy". Blaise went straight to the bar and ordered his usual shots.

He looks around and finds to his surprise Ronald Weasley dancing in the crowd. The boy walks towards the bar and smiles. A girl next to him orders him a Black Russian; he smiles and thanks her. After getting another black Russian from the girl, she gives up and walks away. Another girl, a blonde one this time, comes up to him and starts to flirt with him.

Blaise looks at it all with amusement as it was obvious for the trained eye to see that Weasley wasn't interested in girls. Weasley answers something back, and she orders him a black Russian. Vainly, Blaise wonders how he did it to convince the girls to be the ones who paid for the drinks. After a while, the girl seems to give up and go towards the dance floor.

Ronald smiles faintly and orders himself ANOTHER black Russian. It seems as if the bloody Gryffindor wants to get drunk and busy tonight. Blaise observes him from the short distance he had from him and noticed the slim tall boy's lean muscles under the deliberately cut t-shirt, that happened to be tightly clenching to his body so that you could see the fetchers of his abs. Which were really nice, Blaise admitted to himself. Ron looked at his drink and seemed to be in another world. Blaise made his decision. He walks towards the newly found prey.

"Already drunk?" Blaise Zabini asks.

"Nowp, not yet, but with this won I probably will be. Why do you ask? Who are you?"

"No one special."

As Ron turns around to glance at the dancing crowd, Blaise quickly drops a pill in his glass. It would make him forget all of this evening's events the following morning. Ron turns back to the bar and drinks up his Russian.

"Wanna dance?" He asks.

"Sure why not." Blaise says, smiling.

And they're off.

--

The music is thundering around them, inside them. They're slowly moving to it. Then faster and faster. Soon they're completely lost in the rhythm of the different sounds that surrounded them.

Blaise slowly comes closer to the other boy as they dance, putting a hand on the other boy's chest as they move. His eyes are shut and his lips are formed in something that very much lucks like a smile, but it's hard to tell among the shadows and colors from the lamps in the ceiling. He's now so close he can feel the redhead's breath on his skin.

Slowly, he wraps his arms around the other's neck, letting them rest on the broad shoulders of said redhead. He can feel the others hands slip around his waist, pulling them closer to each other. The other boy's red hair are like flames. Blaise's hands are itching to mess it up. The grip tightens around his slim waist, pulling him even closer.

Chest to chest, it's getting too tempting for Blaise and he bends down and bites the boy's soft nape. Shivers go down the other's spine. Leaving a wet path as he moves towards the boys ear, nibbling it softly as he whispers softly into it.

"I want you." Soft whimpers escape the other's lips as Blaise drags his teeth over his earlobe biting down softly.

"Got a room?" Ron whispers. Blaise nods. "Right above, follow me."

Ron nods. Pushing their way to the stairs, Blaise in the lead, holding the other's hand as they go. This made him a bit nervous. Sure, he has had his lovers, but he had never held hands with anybody. Of course, this place was completely crowded, and if they'd let go of each other, there would be a high risk of this not happening. But still, walking, or rather running, up the stairs, he looks back at the beautiful redhead behind him and gives a predatory smile, assuring silent promises of what's to come.

--

OoOo Rons Pov oOoO

Ron shivers as the boy in front of him stops and turns around. The dark boy smiles a predatory smile. Lust shines in the olive black eyes, and he can feel his heart rising, almost hearing its beats. He smiles back at him, licking his upper lip in want. He knew what was to come. Even though he hasn't done "IT" before, he sure knows what it was about.

A feeling of excitement and anticipation spread in his stomach as they entered the gloomy hallway. Suddenly, Blaise stops, catching Ron completely off guard as he trips forward straight into the other boy's arms. Seizing the chance, Blaise holds him tightly, giving him a feverish and bruising kiss that startles Ron.

Unable to stop himself, he responds to the needy kiss, wanting more. Tasting the other's tongue and teeth with his own, battling for dominance and losing. Forced to retreat into his mouth, sucking the others as for dear life. Moaning softly when the other boy breaks the kiss, taking a step backwards, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were now cobalt blue with lust, licking his upper lip, giving away a predatory smile, sending shivers down Blaise's spine.

"What door?"

"Number 5."

A quick look around and Ron finds it and shoves Blaise backwards against it, nibbling at the nape. The dark boy bites his lower lip.

"Key." He demanded.

Fumbling for it in his pocket, Ron started to unbutton his shirt one by one, caressing the bare skin under the shirt as he did so. When Blaise finally got the key, Ron had already unbuttoned most of the buttons and was now tearing at the ones remaining on the shirt, Blaise desperately trying to open the door behind him. Ron taking advantage of the situation, bending over sucking the other boy's nape, biting down. A whimper escapes the other's now swollen lips. Finally, he got the door opened and the boys tumbled inside, not letting go of each other.

Blaise's shirt now thrown to the floor, door slammed shut behind them. Ron is now fumbling with the other boy's zipper as Blaise tears at the redhead's shirt, almost ripping it open. Ron pushes Blaise backwards, letting him fall on his back upon the low bed. He then pulls of the boy's trousers and black boxers at the same time.

Blaise is now lying completely naked in front of him, taking the breath away from Ron, forcing him to gasp for it. He lets his shirt fall to the floor by his feet slowly, his hands travel down to his own zipper, letting them brush over his nipples that were now hard as pebbles. Slowly unzipping his black trousers and letting them fall to his feet, he's just on his way to take off his white boxers when he's interrupted by Blaise's now low dry voice.

"No. Let me do it."

Ron, to his surprise, just nods at the suggestion. Blaise crawls up from his lying position to sit on his knees in the low bed, putting his hands on the other's stomach, letting them travel down to the white waist band. With a quick move, the other boy's boxers lay now by his ankles, letting out his cock into the air. Licking his upper lip at the sight, his eyes darkened into midnight blackness of desire.

"Let me taste you. Have you…" He growled softly.

Ron, who has never been so turned on in his life, simply nods, not knowing what to expect. Knowing that they both were drunk and probably wouldn't be doing this otherwise, but such thoughts became distant as hot wetness closed around him. Teeth were gently dragging up his sensitive foreskin, tongue wrapped around his flesh, curiously tasting every inch of his now rock hard cock. Moans were slipping out of Ron's mouth.

Falling in love with the intoxicating response, Blaise sucked harder. Ron, placing his hands on the other boy's head, not to guide, but to hold on to as he unconsciously starts to thrust against the hot wetness that is Blaise.

"S-stop it Blaise! I-I can't take much more of this….."

At the words, Blaise stops instantly, slowly letting the redhead boy's cock glide out of his mouth and with a raspy voice announces that he wants him on the bed on all fours. Ron, too hot and horny to do other then obey, did as he was told. Placing himself behind the red head, he let his cock brush in between his buttocks, sending shivers down the other boy's spine as well as his own. Letting the index finger of his left hand circle around his opening, whilst the other hand caressed the boy's back soothingly, he entered a well lubed finger in the boy.

"Don't tease, dammit!"

"It might hurt at first, baby.. Patience."

"Please! I'm no frigging virgin, Blaise, so please just do it! Do me! Please." It was a complete lie, and he knew that it might hurt, but lust was too overwhelming at this point

Blaise was inside him before he finished the sentence, fucking him slowly at first, but he picked up the pace, quickly encouraged by the low animal like sounds Ron was emitting. Stroking the other's cock in pace with his thrusts, they soon came, Ron shooting his load on the bed below him, seconds before Blaise fills him with a hot wetness. Ron collapses on the bed, smiles and falls fast asleep. Blaise, being Blaise, gets up and heads straight for the showers. Once back in the room, he watches Ron snore softly as he puts his clothes on. He smiles at the sight, feeling a weird sting in his heart that he immediately suppressed. He took one last look at the sleeping redhead before he left.

--

Heavy, everything was heavy, Ron was slowly waking up.

"W-where am I?" No answer came.

Sitting up on the messy bed, looking around in the room that he was in, he saw his clothes were tossed all over the room.

A soft rhythm from the floor, it seems as if he had company. His butt was aching. Man, what had he been doing all night anyway? He had muscle ache, and his lips were swollen. Whatever it was he hoped he wouldn't have to regret it later on, like in the form of babies. Ron walks up from the bed and quickly puts on his cloths and hurries out of the night club. On his way out from the dark alley into the street, he heard a weird woozy laughter that he sadly recognized all too well.

"H-Harry? Is that you?"

Faint giggling was heard.

"Dammit, where are you? Show yourself, Harry!"

Harry's head pops up in one of the darker side alleys nearby.

"Dammit, Harry, I thought you learned a lesson last time you collapsed!"

"Naahhh, heehee, been in too deep, too long, for one collapse to scare me out of it."

A lazy grin spreads on Harry's face. With eyes unfocused, the boy who lived smelled like fire whiskey all over. Well, at least, he wasn't high on something from the Muggles this time. If Hermione ever got to know about Harry's weird addictions, all hell would break loose. She hated it when he got drunk in parties. If anyone else knew what Harry was, or what he really did during the holidays when Hermione was on dates, it would be the end of the Golden boy.

"Good night tonight, mate?"

"Yeah, hot customer this time. Weird really, how such a babe don't have a boyfriend that won't pleasure her. If it's not a Hufflepuff, that is."

"Come on, Harry. Let's get you home, shall we? What about a nice little walk to Hogwarts, hey?"

Harry nods and Ron puts his arm around his drunken friend and starts walking.

"You smell like sex, but another kind of sex." Harry mumbles.

"There isn't such things as other sorts of sex, Harry, and besides if they were I'm sure I would have nothing to do with it. Come on, let's get you home."

"Mmm, okay. But you still smell like sex, like sperm but not pussy juice."

"Oh, Merlin, you are way too drunk, and I'm not drunk enough. Let's just get home, okay?"

**To be continued.**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS—_

_AN: So what do the rest of the folk think?? Like hate?? Oh and even if pople flame I'll continiou this enyway ;P HUGE thanks to UKELICIOUS YAY!! _


	2. Detention

OoOo Pov / place oOoO

Whisper

"Talk"

background sound / effects

**Emphasis**

**¤ words that are to be explained at the end of the chapter.**

-notes-

_thoughts_

/Flashbacks/

* * *

** Detention.**

OoOo Blaise oOoO

"Okay, B, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing, Dray, everything's fine. Why?"

"Yeah right, and I'm a Weasley. What's up, mate? You've been blue since Christmas holidays. No one likes school, well except for that know-it-all Mudblood, and maybe the Ravenclaws, but it's nothing to get so down and under over, really."

"Okay, I get the point, and I'm telling you, I'm FINE! Geez, don't get so worked up, okay? It really doesn't suit you, Dray."

"Alright, whatever you say, but if you want, I'm all ears."

"Snape, incoming."

Both boys looked down on their work.

"Hmm, is it supposed to turn to a sloppy green soup, D?"

"Yup, hehe Pottface and Fatbottom's is orange. Too many beetle eyes. Stupid geezers,  
any bloke that ends up with Fatbottom is destined to fail this course."

Behind Potter and Longbottom were Granger and Ron, I mean, Weasley, he mentally corrected himself. He was wearing a ridiculous maroon collared shirt that's way too big and baggy old jeans. He's got freckles all over his nose and cheeks. He's smiling that cute shy smile of his, chuckling softly at something one of his friend's says. His flaming red hair is just begging to have fingers buried in it. Wow, wait a second. I am not checking Weasley out! THAT is so NOT happening! Focus, Zabini, FOCUS!

"What are you blushing about, B?"

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not blushing over anything! I'm just warm, that's all."

"Yikes, don't go overboard with the defense, B. It might waken suspicion."

"Whatever."

The blond just smirks at the reply. That bloody all knowing smirk. I know that smirk. As if he knew something, but wasn't telling and I hate it sometimes.

OoOo Ron oOoO

"Wow, Ron, hot party last night? You looked a little pale this morning."

"Hey, lay off Harry, we've heard it all, and I mean ALL!"

laughter.

"Come off it, okay? So maybe I've had a black Russian too many. Its' not like you guys never have."

"Oh, come on, Ron! You know we'll stop if you just let us know who it was!"

"Who was what?"

"Look, Ron, I might have been a bit out of it, but I recognize the smell of sex, and you had it ALL OVER! Hehe."

"Whatever." Why does my face have to blush all the time! "Hey guys, is your potion supposed to be orange?"

"What? No, it's supposed at have a sloppy green shade... Shit! Nev, how many beetle eyes did you throw in!"

"Umm, I dunno… five maybe.. Why?"

"STUPID GIT! It's supposed to be TWO beetle eyes! Not FIVE but TWO!"

Thankful for the distraction, Ron glanced over the room. His eyes ended on Zabini.  
He turned his head away just to meet Seamus grin.

"Hey, its okay, Ronikins. I understand, Zabini's hot, big time."

"Am I that see through?

"Hehe, nope, only to one that knows where to look."

"HEY, what are you two whispering about?"

Seamus gave the lot a mischievous smile.

"Oh, nothing special, hehe, me and Ron are just planning on a spicy prank at Mister dark and mysterious over there." He nodded towards Malfoy and Zabini's table.

Ron just stares blankly at the sand haired boy, a nervous feeling stirring up in his gut.

While the class ended and Harry and Neville lost 20 points but everyone got them selves miraculously enough out of there without a detention. (Ron strongly believes Snape must've gotten laid or something to be in such a good mood.)  
He was just about to inform his house mates about his theory on the subject, when he feels someone give him a light push from behind, and he bumps into a certain dark haired boy, knocking over a cauldron at the same time.

"HEY, watch out, would you! Geez, some of us actually put effort on what we do!"

The black haired boy shoots an angry glare at Ron as he tries to save some of the potion that was spilled in vain.  
Ron finds himself completely numb and unable to answer.

"AHEM, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zabini you are both to attend to detention this evening at 19:15 understood? And 10 points from Gryffindor!"

"B-but, professor, I haven't even done anything! He was the one to push me!" Blaise whined and pointed at Ron.

A deadly glare from Snape shut him up.

"You are to clean this classroom as you two seem so keen on messing it up! Without any magic!"

"Yes, sir." The boys say in union.

"19:15 here. Be on time!"

OoOo Afternoon In the Gryffindor common room oOoO

"Geez, man that's just bad luck, mate!"

Ron's been muttering all day.

"Look it's already 18:55 you should be going Ron."

"Hmm? Oh sure 'Miny. 'mutters' Slimy git always given innocent blokes detention."

"Oh Ron just go, would you? Or you'll get your self in even bigger trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

OoOo Blaise oOoO

"Why the fuck am I the only Slytherin that slimy, greasy, fat headed, trash bin picks on!"

"Hmm, how about you're the only one that calls him slimy, greasy, fat headed trash bin when angry at him?"

"Details, details. Really, I'd say it's a compliment being called such things by a Zabini."

"I don't think he truly understands the Italian Zabini charm truth to be told." Draco's voice dripping in sarcasm.

"You know what, Drake, I think you're right. Hmm, well, it can't work on everyone, can't it?" A smirk now settled upon the dark haired boy.

"B, what exactly do you mean?"

Draco's getting a bad feeling, Blaise could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Oh nothing special. Better be going I don't want to get late to se the arrival of Mr. Memory loss."

"What are you talking about, B?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Blaise gives Draco his usual smile. "Ciao, bello, see you later!"¤

OoOo Ron oOoO

The clock struck exactly 19:15 when Ron arrived. The Zabini boy was already there, glaring at him as he entered the dungeon.

"Right on time, Mr Weasley. Good to know that there are some Gryffindors that know what punctuality is." Snape drawled.

Ron just stared at him in astonishment. Was that a compliment from professor Snape?

"Wands! Hand them over! NOW! They shall be confiscated during this detention!"

The boys gave the professor their wands and stood aside.

"You are to clean the floor without use of magic."

"You mean like the Muggle way?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, like the Muggle way."

At these words Zabini looked slightly green.

"I shall leave you at your duties. I will come back at midnight and when I do, I expect to be able to see my reflection upon this floor. You may leave when done, UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes, sir."

Both boys sighed in unison with a look of misery upon their faces.

"Good," and with that he left and slams the door behind him.

"This is all your fault, weasel! If you hadn't been so clumsy, we might never have been in this mess in the first place! Stupid Gryffindor."

For each word, he was one step closer until they wore nose to nose.

Too close! He's too close! Calm down, Ron, just calm down! The redhead thinks, whilst he tries to calm his breath down and not start hitching, feeling his ears redden.

OoOo Blaise oOoO

_Gaaaahh, he's so cute why can't I just kiss him like last time? Oh yeah, 'cause you made him forget, you moron!_

OoOo Ron oOoO

"Umm, look, it wasn't my fault, okay? I was pushed from behind!"

Now stepping backwards, Zabini following his step.

_Shit! I'm trapped!_ _The wall against my back, and one heck of an angry Zabini in front of me!_

Gulp

_Come on, Ron, just look the guy straight in the eyes and don't back down. It can't get that bad! Can it?_

OoOo Blaise oOoO

_Man he's got such pretty blue eyes. Is he even aware that he looks adorable like that? Is it even legal to have hair the same color as fire? Dose he have a clue of how he is affecting me? Of how he makes memories of us wash over me? Is he aware of how he makes my blood boil?_

OoOo Ron oOoO

/ Hot hands caressing him feverish, lips upon his/

_Okay, Ron, get a grip. No fantasies allowed while being scowled!_

"L-look, man. I'm really sorry for the whole potion thing, but it wasn't my fault! What do you want me to do!"

"I want you to remember what I made you forget."

The dark haired boy's reply came so low Ron was surprised he even heard it.

_Okay, what the fuck is he talking about? Mm, he smells really god! STOP DROOLING, RON, AND SAY SOMETHING!_

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The door opens and in comes a very flushed Malfoy panting for breath.

_Crap!_

OoOo Blaise oOoO

_Crap! Dray, always in the wrong place at the wrong time!_

"Dear sweet mother-in-law, that was close! Umm, hi gays! I mean, guys!"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Who, me? Umm, nothing special, just hiding from a specific individual from the female species of magically bound homosapien sapien."

"Pansy caught you kissing some random bloke?"

_Geez, come on, as if we didn't know you were bi. What, you finally coming out!_

"Wh-what? No, no, she, um, I sorta, um, saw business happen. blushing red Besides, I'm not gay!"

"Really? Like what kind of **business** did you step in on, Dray?" Blaise asked, ignoring the blond's last comment.

Ron's head looked like a ping pong from one to another.

"Hmm? Umm, nothing special blushes a little bit more Anyway, so, what's up? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? What is it today, house unity day?!"

"Detention, Draconis, detention."

"Oh, yeah, right. What do you have to do?"

"Make the floor a blissful mirror."

"Wha?"

"Clean the bloody floor ala no magic, ya dimwit! Seriously Draco, what is it with you? You're totally out of character!"

"You would be, too! Oh, just a sec."

With a swish of his wand the floor was spotless.

"I think that would do the trick, eh?"

"Yeah, thanks, Dray."

"Umm, yeah, thanks Malfoy.."

"Any time, B. See ya, weasel.."

"Ciao, bello" ¤

The young blond swept out of the room ala Snape style.

OoOo Ron oOoO

_What the fuck was that about! Is Malfoy gay?! And whose business did he stumble into? And what the fuck is going on between blond locks and Blaise! I mean, Zabini._

"Umm, well, since, um, Malfoy did our chore for us, we can leave."

"Hmm? Um, yeah, hey. Sorry for my weird outburst earlier."

"It's all right. Hey, what are ya doing this weekend?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Sure, I'd love to, but it ain't a Hoggy weekend."

"I got my ways. So, you in or not?"

"Sure, I'm in. What time?"

"Outside the Great hall at 16:15?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

With that, Ron turns around and leaves to his dorms, still in shock.

_I asked Blaise out on a date. I asked Blaise out on a date.. And he said yes!_

"WHOO HOO!"

"Ron, shut up, there's some of us that are trying to study!"

OoOo Blaise oOoO

Blaise lay on his bed, grinning like a loon.

_Ron asked me out on a date! Ron asked me out on a date! RON asked ME out on a DATE!_

"WHOO HOO!"

"Shut it, Zabini!"

And with that he closed his eyes with the thoughts

Mm che bello raggazzo ¤

To be continiued...

* * *

AN: Hello people okay, so here are the Italian words I used.

**Ciao** – means hello and goodbye in Italian (mean only goodbye in Spanish) and I will probably only use it as goodbye like I did in this chapter.

**Bello** – means beautiful in masculine form, the feminine form is Bella. (Fun fact: it's spelled the same and means the same in Spanish, only pronounced beyo and beya, but is mostly used in the south American country Chile and not so much in Spain)

**Ragazzo **– means teenage boy, Ragazza means teenage girl. Thought.

I know there were a LOT if dialogue okay it was mainly dialogue but I was lazy. Maww

Thank you so much UKELICIOUS!

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS—_

_Poll Time! Vote for two pairings you'd like to see!_

Draco/Snape  
Draco/Neville  
Draco/Hermione  
Hermione/Snape  
Hermione/Neville  
Snape/Neville


End file.
